Snowflake Dreams
by blossomdreams
Summary: Throughout the years Christmas for Naruto hasn't been the best, until one year he gets the Christmas he's always dreamed of.


Hello everyone! I felt really bad that my advent fic didn't finish today like I planned so have this Christmas fic! I will finish the advent one if no one minds a Christmas fic after Christmas lol. I don't know if I'll have time to write the one with Sasuke and his little family, but I had to write one about the sunshine family. Well enjoy! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

Naruto remembered how he spent many of his Christmases as a child. Many of the gifts he received were the ones that no one wanted. They were normally thrown at his door unwrapped at Christmas Eve or at him whenever he walked out in the street. Things improved a little when he became close to Iruka. Naruto didn't know what Iruka did, but people stopped dumping their unwanted gifts at his door. They didn't stop throwing them at him, but he could live with that.

When he joined Team 7 they didn't have a big exchange party like Team Gai or a small one like Team 8 or 10. It took Kakashi to remind Sasuke and Sakura to get something for him the first year. He may have received a card and a little toy, but he loved it. He got something from his team and that meant a lot to him. After the failed attempt to bring Sasuke back, Naruto received an invitation to celebrate with the other Konoha 12. It was his first invitation to a Christmas party, he couldn't believe it. After that mission Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji grew closer. Naruto felt good to know they saw him as a friend.

Things became better throughout the years. Jiraiya may have taken him to some questionable places where he always talked to the girls there while Jiraiya stumbled off to some room. Naruto thought he forgot about Christmas and was ready to prank the old man when he saw the present by his bed in the morning. For a perverted drunk he sure knew how to give presents. That tradition continued on their journey. When it was time to return to the village Naruto thought that Jiraiya would stop sending him gifts, but he didn't. It warmed his heart to know that Jiraiya still cared about him.

It was cool that had a party to go to every year too, though he always noticed that Hinata would have a bag in her hand. He always asked her about it, but she quickly hid it or gave it to Shino who always took it with a sigh and shake of his head. Naruto didn't get it. If Hinata gave him a bag he would enjoy it. He never thought much about it or the weird feeling he got at not receiving something from her, though it disappeared the next day.

After that the months seemed to blur between trying to settle things with Sasuke and the war that when Christmas arrived again, it surprised him. That year he experienced one of his biggest Christmas changes, sharing it with someone he loved. Sure, he loved his friends and his team, but to wake up Christmas morning with Hinata next to him would be something he'd always remember.

The years blurred pleasantly after they were married and before he knew it he had a family.

Instead of waking up to Christmas alone he woke up to two little bodies on him while he had an arm wrapped around his wife's waist. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!" Bolt shouted as he bounced on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Himawari giggled as she joined her brother.

Naruto pretended to be sleep before he slowly removed his arm from Hinata's waist and sat up to grab his kids. "Got you! I'm up!"

Hinata smiled as she sat up to Naruto tickling Bolt and Himawari. "Morning you two. Something tells me Santa visited during the night."

"He did! We got a lot of stuff too! Come on! Come on!" Bolt exclaimed as he tugged on his dad's hand. Himawari crawled over to Hinata and tugged on her hand. "Let's go mommy!"

Hinata giggled as she carefully moved Himawari and got out of bed. Naruto got out of bed and swung Bolt around a bit before he placed him on his back and jogged out the room. Hinata quickly put on a robe before she picked up Himawari and carried her downstairs. Naruto placed Bolt in the sea of gifts as Hinata walked by and placed Himawari next to Bolt. Naruto grabbed the Santa hat and placed it on Bolt's head. He laughed when it fell into his eyes and Bolt pushed it up.

"Your turn to be Santa this year! Go give everyone their gifts!"

"Right-ttebasa! Okay mommy you're first!" Bolt exclaimed as he looked around for her name on the tags of gifts.

"I can't wait." Hinata smiled as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. "I see Santa bought quite a lot this year."

Naruto gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, Santa wanted to make sure he didn't forget anything."

Hinata linked their fingers together as she looked up at Naruto. Naruto nearly melted from the look of understanding and care in her eyes. He knew he always went overboard a bit, but he wanted his children to have the Christmas he couldn't have. He was very happy Hinata understood that having quite a strict Christmas at the compound. Hinata leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Well, tell Santa thank you when you see him next time. Can you also tell him I would like to see a little bit of the floor next year?"

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll be sure to tell him." He pressed a soft kiss against her lips as Hinata happily returned it. Their kiss was cut short by a groan from Bolt and a wiggling sunflower trying to get in Hinata's lap. Naruto and Hinata separated with a laugh as Bolt scrunched up his face.

"Eww! It's present time!" Bolt exclaimed as he shoved Hinata's present in her face.

"Presents! Presents!" Himawari chanted as she crawled over to Naruto's lap.

"You're right!" Naruto said happily as he tickled Himawari. Himawari squealed as she happily kicked her little feet.

When Hinata started to unwrap her gift Bolt ran back to the sea of presents. "Daddy's next!"

"I'll help!" Himawari scrambled out of Naruto's lap as she ran over to the presents. While Himawari and Bolt were distracted Naruto leaned over to Hinata's ear. "Santa has a present for you in our bedroom, but I'll give it to you tonight."

Hinata flushed lightly as she squeezed his hand. Naruto found it so cute that Hinata still flushed when he flirted with her. She stopped fainting quite a while ago, but she'd always blush from time to time. He would always love to make her blush.

Hinata smiled. "Santa left me a present for you in our bedroom too."

Of course, she grew to tease him over the years too.

Naruto grinned as he nuzzled her cheek. "I can't wait!"

Hinata giggled. She turned to kiss Naruto on the cheek when Bolt jumped into her lap and shoved his dad's present in his face. "Here!"

"I wonder what this is! Thank you Bolt!" Naruto ruffled his hair as Hinata kissed his cheek. Naruto helped Himawari into his lap as he tore open his gift.

Naruto always imagined Christmas with his family or with a family that loved him. At one point he didn't think it would come true. He didn't think he would have any of that so soon. Naruto pushed back the tears that threatened to fall out the corner of his eyes as he looked at his kids and his loving wife.

None of his daydreams could top this.

* * *

I just can't with these two their family is so fluffy and cute and they're just so adorable! I love it so much! Well I'm going to aim for a chapter tomorrow because I don't want to rush it, but I do want to take a little break before I do NaruHina month. Alright have a lovely day!


End file.
